Teenage Wasteland
by BeautyIsHerName
Summary: Shelby begins to see a ranger in a new light. He does as well. ShelbyxKoda ONE-SHOT *DISCLAIMER*


Shelby wasn't like most 18 year old girls. Youtube, clothes and jewelry didn't satisfy her. Dinosaurs did. Fighting to protect the ones she cared about did. Being a ranger was her main priority. Not college applications. Much to parents dismay. The two people she loved more than anyone in her life accepted her excuse for a "much needed break." How long would they believe her lie? Eventually she would slip up and they would get mad, but she couldn't trust them with this secret. Not with Sledge and Fury taking advantage of every waking moment to destroy this planet.

Being a ranger was more than harnessing the powers of her energem. It was being a part of team. Not being alone. For once, her knowledge of dinosaurs and fossils was recognized as brilliance and not weirdness. The moment she accepted her diploma, she ran across that stage in happiness. 4 years of cliché mean girls and cliques was over. Now she was apart of a group who accepted her for herself. as she did them.

Tyler, the dependable leader. The guy who saved her life. The guy she owed her loyalty to. Not many people would defend a stranger at the drop of a hat.

Riley, the farm boy with the heart of gold.

Chase, the obnoxious yet honest guy.

And Koda. The awkward caveman who lived for thousands of years. It didn't make sense when said aloud. But it fascinated them all no end. Everyday he become more familiar with their modern culture.

And like him, she was awkward. Not too many girls would bribe guys to go fossil hunting. Or look at hieroglyphics.

Sometimes she found herself at their secret location when she could not sleep. Being around this place gave her peace. Two months had passed and she was finally used to battling Sledge's henchmen, riding zords and Kendall. It was not rare to be so tired that you could not sleep. Especially Koda.

But she noticed a certain sadness in his eyes and the bags underneath him. It was not a secret that he had more restless nights than all of them. What Fury took away from her teammate, she hated the villain more. Which was why she here in his cave. Someone had to make sure he was getting some sleep.

Koda woke up when he heard the light steps. He instinctively tensed, but he relaxed as soon as the smell of lavender and jasmine hit his nose. What was Shelby doing here? It was late and unsafe to walk the streets at night. Power rangers or not. Tyler must be here with her.

"Shelby." He stood up at her presence. Lightly blushing at her concerned eyes. All of the emotions he had were very hard to understand at times. Like why did he find himself noticing the nice things she did for him.

"Koda." She folded her arms. "Please tell me you at least got some sleep."

"A little." He shrugged.

"You're lying." She took in his disheveled hair and deep eyes.

"I did not mean to make you mad." He noticed the disappointment and frustration in her voice.

"Koda. I'm not mad. I'm worried. Your body can't keep going through this. Neither can you. " She touched his shoulder. It had become second nature for all of them to casually touch eachother.

They were all worried about him. But how could he talk about his past with them. They would not understand his primitive life. No one could understand what it was like to have everything snatched away from you. Staring at his heirogylphics, he felt the occasional tear fall. Shelby wiped it away.

"Talk to me. Please. Its like you're punishing yourself for something out of your control." She rubbed his back.

"It was in my control." Koda placed his hands on the hard stone. It may look like his old home, but it was nothing like it. By now, he should be used to his new life. but he wasn't. "I should have been stronger. I should have protected my family." He cried harder.

"There was nothing you could do." Hugging him from behind, she placed her arms around his stomach. Her insecurity was a little issue compared to his. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling now.

Koda did not understand what this touch meant. But he understood what he felt. It told him he was not alone. He felt warm and not ashamed to cry.

"Shelby. I. what?" He could only asked as he turned around in her arms. Her eyes widened as they met his. Both blushing furiously. "What was that called?"

"A hug. I hugged you." She began to remove her arms from him. Since when did Koda's eyes become some beautiful?

"O. can you hug me again?" Shelby bit her lip. How could she refuse his child like innocence? Embracing him in her arms, she was shocked to feel him pull her closer. She folded her lips as she felt his abs through the thin t-shirt.

Koda found himself liking hugs. Especially with her. He noticed how his hands rested perfectly on the small of her back. And how her hair smelled of lavender.

"you feel nice." He said as she nodded. He found it hard to let her go but he did.

He felt nice to her too. And now she was even more confused. Wasn't she into Tyler? The red ranger who gave them strength to fight? Now she was enjoying the embrace of the blue ranger.

"Let's get you to bed." She grabbed his hand. Admiring the feel of his rough hands in hers.

Koda felt like a child as Shelby placed the cover over him. Now that he felt safe, he didn't want to leave. It was odd, he was a power ranger yet he still felt unsure of himself.

"Stay." He grabbed her wrist. Knowing that she probably couldn't.

She folded her lips at his plea. He did need her. And surprisingly, she didn't want to go. She only nodded as she laid down beside him. Her cheeks felt hot when he wrapped his hand around her waist.

But maybe tonight, they would get some much needed sleep.


End file.
